Dreams comming true
by snow-hawk-666
Summary: Max had saved the world, she and Fang got together, but what happens when Max's dreams become a little to real for comfort, i can't do summerys so please read FAX maybe other's i kinda lost it during writing so its a bit weird sorry about that
1. what is going on

**A/N i do not own maximum ride or any of the charectors apart from the ones i made up, this is my first fan fic please rate and be nice**

The wind whipped around my head, my hair flicked into my eyes

Where the F*** was I??

Where was my flock? My family? Were they okay?

I was standing on a cliff high over the canyon, I was in a long sleeved white dress. Wait a dress??

That is so not like me.

What was going on, I was meant to be on a beach on a random island now I'm, uh, wherever I am.

I'm Max by the way, I'm now 15 and had saved the world but I was lost how did I get here?

I took a deep breath and jumped, the cliff rushed past me,

Wait a second

Cliff?

Now I was confused I was standing on the canyon ledge, now I'm at a cliff, I shook my head then opened my wings. And hovered in place What was going on?

"Maximum" someone's voice called to me

I spun round no one there.

"MAX!!!"


	2. repet dont read

**A/N i do not own maximum ride or any of the charectors apart from the ones i made up, this is my first fan fic please rate and be nice**

The wind whipped around my head, my hair flicked into my eyes

Where the F*** was I??

Where was my flock? My family? Were they okay?

I was standing on a cliff high over the canyon, I was in a long sleeved white dress. Wait a dress??

That is so not like me.

What was going on, I was meant to be on a beach on a random island now I'm, uh, wherever I am.

I'm Max by the way, I'm now 15 and had saved the world but I was lost how did I get here?

I took a deep breath and jumped, the cliff rushed past me,

Wait a second

Cliff?

Now I was confused I was standing on the canyon ledge, now I'm at a cliff, I shook my head then opened my wings. And hovered in place What was going on?

"Maximum" someone's voice called to me

I spun round no one there.

"MAX!!!"


	3. Fang helps Angel dosent

**A/N i do not own maximum ride or any of the charectors apart from the ones i made up, this is my first fan fic please rate and be nice**

The wind whipped around my head, my hair flicked into my eyes

Where the F*** was I??

Where was my flock? My family? Were they okay?

I was standing on a cliff high over the canyon, I was in a long sleeved white dress. Wait a dress??

That is so not like me.

What was going on, I was meant to be on a beach on a random island now I'm, uh, wherever I am.

I'm Max by the way, I'm now 15 and had saved the world but I was lost how did I get here?

I took a deep breath and jumped, the cliff rushed past me,

Wait a second

Cliff?

Now I was confused I was standing on the canyon ledge, now I'm at a cliff, I shook my head then opened my wings. And hovered in place What was going on?

"Maximum" someone's voice called to me

I spun round no one there.

"MAX!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N i do not own maximum ride, also i cannot spell so please dont comment on it at all during reviews.**

* * *

"MAX" the voice yelled to me, i squeezed my eyes shut and screamed. when i opened then i was staring at Fang, his dark eyes so deep and,

"Max?" Fang asked again, i nodded to him and looked around, i was back in my room, yea my room. after saving the world we all got a house on a island just like Fangs plan. Fang and i had got together and we all go to schools well the little kids do me Iggy and Fang got jobs.

"i hate dreams" i wept pittifuly to Fang. i had been haunted by dreams for years now, each one getting more and more realistic and they were scaring me. yea i know me Maximum Ride scared.

but i am. Fang pulled me into his chest and held me, it was getting lightet thank god it was saturday no job. "what happened this time?" he asked

"i dunno what it was i was in different places, but i could feel it" Fang nodded then let me go

"try get some sleep, i'll drop every one off tommorow okay?" i nodded to him, Fang kissed my forehead and left. i wrapped up in the cover and lay on my stomach so my wings could unravel. Man Fang helped me there i feel loads better. must be a guy thing.

then i was back in dream's

* * *

Nudge. she was older and god more beautiful, she was wearing a wedding dress, wait backpeddle.

Wedding dress?

since when was she getting married?

every thing was strange Angel was dressed as a bridesmaid and was looking in the mirror she picked something off the floor and handed it to Nudge "something old" she said in her baby girl voice.

it was a small charm of a wing, wait my bracelet?!

a tear ran down Nudge's face "i wish Max was here today"

where was i?

why would i miss her wedding?

everything swurled and changed

* * *

Iggy he was standing looking scared and frail, Fang was beside him they were both breathing heavily

"can we get out?" Iggy asked Fang hopefully

"only one person could" Fang said his eyes falling to his shoes

"Maa" he started but never finished "she was the best" he finally settled on

"yea, the ultamit, the Maximum" Fang made a half smiled then there eys went wide with fright

"HELP!" Iggy screamed then i was moved again

* * *

Gazzy, he was in his room with Total staring at a picture, it was the full flock including me sitting in seaworld, the night show was playing, makig our faces stand out even more. "how did it happen Total?" Gazzy asked tears falling down his cheeks.

"she did it to save everyone else" Total looked up and saw Gazzy crying "hey, hey calm down, you still need to be her little trooper, no matter where so is she would have wanted you to be strong" Gazzy pulled Tptal into a tight hug.

little trooper?

thats waht i call him whats going on?

* * *

Angel, she was around thirteen, standing in a baby blue tutu, he hair tied up in a blue ribbon, she was taking deep breaths then an anouncer stood on the stage beside her, "next up is Ariel Ride, she is dancing for her lost sister Max"

people clapped as he walked off, the music started, i loved the song, Avril Laven well something like that, Keep holding on. i looked at the croud they were all mesmarised the flock sat front row tears in there eyes.

why was rhis dance for me where the heck was i?

* * *

Fang, he was standing at his window when a small figure moved behind him "Dede" it squacked, Fang turned and smiled, it was a baby girl walking talking well kinda, she had small brown and white specked wings. like mine her hair black but her eyes were a honey colour.

"hey beautiful" Fang smiled scooping her into his arms, wait smiled that was not Fang, i stared at him, even though he was smiling his eyes were hurt every time he looked at the little girl.

i ran to the window and lookde out, there was a lone grave, Fange came up and stood in me. he cant see me!

"she was amazing" he whispered to the girl "the best fighter, carer well the best everything, oh i miss her" he cried "my poor max"

my eyes widened me?!

* * *

I jumped awake and looked round Fang was there again "i cant sleep again" i told him

"what happened?" he asked me taking my hand

"everyone was there, appart from me, they werew all saying things about how i was the best, and like i was dead!" i said

"Maximum do you know why this is?" i jumped at the voice, Fangs eyes met mine and we slowly turned our heads towards the windows but before we got to, something dark stabbed into my thigh, i went limp, Fangs hand was limp in mine as well

the last thing i remember was a horribke laughing sound. then my world went black.

**a/n sorry about the cliffe but i couldnt help it, i will try and update soon if i remeber how to work it. :] also please review i am loving getting them, special thanks to 'FanFictionWriter' for reviewing when i asked.**


	5. random dreams and pain

A/N sorry about before i have no clue on how to work this, so the first three are repeats also i spelt Total wrong at one part. please review i love getting them good or bad. also one person reviewed telling me the first three are the same. i kinda know that.

* * *

i opened my eyes it was dark, i way lying on something hard, turning i saw it was Fang. "what?!" i jumped up suddenly smacking my head in the process, i mumbled rubbing my now very sore and bleeding head. i was in a cage. oh no!

not a cage.

not again!

i turned round and shook Fang's shoulder "Fang wake up please wake up!" i begged but he diddnt. a needle was poking out of his leg empty of whatever it contained before hand "Fang?" i whispered tears rolling down my cheeks "please wake up. please tell me its a dream"

a door opened and a light turned on, everything around me was white, i was at the school, a whitecoat came in "he dead yet?" he asked me not careing about it.

"what did you do?" i screamed at him,

"nah little experemant see how long he'd survive poison." he wrote something on a clipboard "you did have the chance to save him"

"what?" i asked looking at Fangs face, he looked as of he was sleeping in pain.

"when we brought him back the needle was in his leg, he was to numb to take it out but if you did you could have saved him, i guess you arent the smartest after all Maximum" he wasled out calling behind his shoulder "he'll be moved tomorrow morning"

what? i could had saved him, but when was he taken away why diddnt i do anything when did he come back, why cant i remember? i shifted postion so i cas cradelling Fang in my arms "I'm so sorry" i whispered to him. please be a dream

i sat with Fang in my arms for hours. i badly needed a pee and was starving but i wasnt about to leave him. anyway they diddnt give me an option.

an eraser came not just ay eraser, Ari, he was dead again. i looked closly at him, it wasnt him eh? im qonfuising myself even more. he looked like Ari but diddnt at the same time. okay strange

"time for my breakfast, a nice birdboy" he snarled slava dripping off his over long kanines.

"stay away you bastart" i screamed at him hugging Fang closer to me

"wake up then" he answered back menisingly.

"what?!" i asked

"wake up and prevent it".

* * *

i jumped awake again "hey" a soft voice said holding me down "you'll bang you're head again if you dont watch out" i looked up and Fang was sticking a plaster to my head which was bleeding. wait i thought that was a dream

"how did i do that?" i asked him

"i dont know you were lying asleep then you were bleeding then crying in you're sleep" he said

"Fang don't leave me" i told him.

"i won't not ever" he pulled me to his chest so i was resting my head on his shoulder.

i kissed his chin and just remaind cuddled to him. i wasnt going to let him die, for once im going to listen to an eraser and hes not oing to die.

* * *

A/N what do you think? if you have any ideas on what could happen please feel free to tell me. i actually need ideas on how they get out and other dreams Max could have. if i get four more reviews i will update


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. im having loads of fun writing these and thanks for the reminding me of ones that are the same. :D if i write even more of them please tell me so i cant try and fix it. :D oh well on with the chapter!**

i was resting against Fang. he was warm and he kept me awake. bless him. i wasnt going to let him go not a chance in hell was i letting him go.

a white coat came in the room "okay out the cages" he told us unlocking them "excersise" he said strapping a beeper to my wrist and one to Fang. we walked out following behind the lab coat. maybe if i hit him hard enough we can get out.

just then a small mutan girl ran past us. she was blue?! he eyes matched her skin he mouth though was something different. her lips were like bright yellow, not a happy effect. she jump towards a window and went to jump out.

dam windows why diddnt i think of that and jumping out windows was toatlly my style. her tiny hand crossed the side when there was a load zap. she cried out and fell to the floor. so thats why you dont go out the window.

the girl was on the floor sobbing and holding her hand "MOVE!" shouted a lab coat. she was just so tiny her blue hair hung around framing her perfect (but discoloured) face.

Fang walked over to her and scooped her into his arms. like i have metioned before Fang can be loving careing and supportive, just not fully to me. we continued to folow the white coat and ended up in a large prison yard, where countless of mutans were walking round and round a cirle made from dust!

it was depressing, finally the little girl was brave enough to hop down from Fang's arms and run after another boy who was discoloured as well.

"oh Fang, i miss the flock" i said my voice sounding thick from the sudden tears that sprung to my eyes.

"i know" he told me and took my hand he squeezed it and we continued marching round the feild.

after about 14 rounds of it we were all lead back in. i hear a few of you going why diddnt you just fly away, you were outside!

well the answer is, there was around 1,000 flyboys in the sky with huge huge huge guns so we werent going to rick it.

inside our little room we were shoved back into the tiny cage. a snadwitch each and two bottles of water were waiting for us. but if you've been following our adventures you know that is so not enough for a hungry bird kid.

not long after a man walked in and stared at us "right we need the quiet one for an experement" he said marking off his clipboard

"NO, YOU'RE NOT GETTING HIM" i screamed huntched down between Fang and the gate. i wasnt letting him go with out a fight.

no way was i losing him again

* * *

please please please review and help i need ideas on how they get out and what dreams max has, i am not updating until i get 4 reviews with ideas in them! :D bye

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N i wont be writing much more of this i have really bad writers block but i may start another one.**

Iggys pov

dam i hate being blind, they still cover you're eyes though just incase you're lying, i could hear Gazzy singing and Nudge prattiling on and on about a pair of shoes, Angel kept sending me comforting thoughts.

_Iggy you should see Nudge she looks like she's dancing she really needs a pee._

i thought for a second wait i should see her 'angel?' i thought 'are you's not blindfolded?'

_nope you were took away and brought back with that on, i have no idea whats wrong way you though._

my brow creased as i thought what on earth was going on?

where was Max and Fang?

maybe some sleep would help me.

i woke up and i wasnt able to hear anyone else breathing, oh crap where were they?

someone came in the room, the footsteps familiar but hard to put with a voice 'Iggy' Jebs voice sent chills down my spine.

he took the blindfold off my eyes but they were shut, no point having them open is there?

'Iggy open you're eyes' he said so i ddid, my eyes inced open then widenned to the size of tennis balls, i could see the ceiling.

jeb stood infront of me, jeez he was uglyer than i remembered. 'iggy you have a choise, you can keep you're sight or keep youre wings you pick one or the other?'

* * *

Max's POV

i crouched low as the whitecoat came closer to us, his fingers went to the lock, i lunged and sunk my teeth into his skin,

yuck he tastes like disinfectant, eww, i mangaged to brake the skin blood seeped into my mouth, the whitecoat tried to shake me off but i thought like total must have, bite i shut my jaw more and more, then it was so tight it hurt,

other white coats tried shaking the cage but i set my hands and knees so i was steady.

Jeb walked in 'maximum stop it, let him go' i diddnt listen to him any more to prove the point i bit even harder. 'fine well do it the hard way' he pulled a long metal thing from behind him, where the heack was he hiding that, he slid it through the bars of the cage and pressed it onto my arm.

a powerful electric jolt ran through me, i let go with a cry and fell to the floor unable to move. Fang gathered me to him 'what do you want Jeb?' he asked coldly

'a small experement for you and maximum to do' he smiled 'and if you pass ill show you something you will never believe'

i sat up shakily but Fang kept a tight hold of me 'you're not going to kill him' i said

jeb laughed 'oh maximum there has been a change in plan, you are running the test fang is observing unless he wants to step in'

i nodded pitifully there would be n other way out unless we did this test 'fine, but what you have to show us better be worth it'

'oh it is' we were dragged out the cage, fang took my hand as they slid blindfold on us, great we were walking blind,

while we were being led, i thought about poor ig this happened to him non stop.

we were led over hilss and everything it took nearly half an hour to get to where ever we were going. 'maximum and fang stand appart' i let go of fangs warm and comforting hand and was roughly pulled aside. 'this may hurt' someone behind me said.

my wings were pushed together i cried out in pain as they wrapped tape around them ripping feathers from my wings. my hands were then tied behind my back and under my bleeding wings.

'max' Fang called out a few times but i couldnt reply. my blindfold was removedwe were standing by a huge cliff Fang was being held by four fully morphed erasers. his dark eyes scanned me for injerys when he saw my wings his eyes darkened.

'max max max' jeb said walking me towards the cliff 'this is a test of love, i dont believe you and fang are right for each other so im going to run a small test okay?' he asked without giving me time to answer he grabbed my arm and pushed my over the cliff.

'MAX!' fang screamed after me. my tangled hair blew infront of my face. i was falling to my death, how was this a test i was gonna die for sure. i twisted in the air sharp tooth like rocks waited for me to crash into them.

my eyes squeezed shut when i was 100 feet away.

* * *

A/N sorry two cliffes in one. please review saying if you want me to continue or not, you deside.

* * *


	8. the end!

Sorry so sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't get it to work 0.0 my computer is weird at times so I now use my dads for updating but sadly this is the last chapter but ive got other maximumr die stories on fanfiction so read them if you want or OM me I love talking to people so you will get a reply from me. ^^ oh yea disclaimer I do not own the flock but these idea s are all mine ^^ sorry again for taking so long tp update, cheers

Max's POV

I couldn't believe this was how I was going to die, falling to my death usless, infront of Fang, how was this a test? Its not like I have a chance or a pen.

Tears ran down my face, then a sound was above me, like a bird, strong arms were around me. I opened my eyes, Fang. The problem we were still falling, fangs wings opened with a fast flash of black then we were rising.

He held me close to him and whispered into my ear, a tear mark was on his face. 'oh fang' I whispered and kissed him he kissed me while he flew, but then souts came from beloew us and we suddenyl dropped slightly, I looked down from where fang was holding me bridal style a rope was in his ankle. Looking down those white coats had to other end.

He kissed me again then started to float down to the ground still holding me close. When we landed he just held me tighter and he looked at jeb face going red 'what the fuck was that about?'

Jeb just smiled and said 'well that was exciting, now if you wil follow me please' I'll show you the flock and you need to save them fang but we need max for a moment or two.

He stared tryng to figure a way out of letting me go. I wriggled so he sat me on my feet, I looked up at him, 'there is no other way Fang' I went on ym toes and kissed him again, hating the fact I couldn't hold him, but he could hold me and he did wrappign an arm around my waist and pulling me closer and placing the othe rhand at the back of my neck.

God if I diddnt get away from this I would be so pissed, I wanted to see my flock again and be able to kiss fang.

I pulled away even though I diddnt want to, fang stared at me then pulled me back and pressed his lips to mine again, but this kiss was shorter than before. When we pulled appart I looked at him then stept out from his grip and over to jeb. 'do what you want' I told him he nodded and an eraser grabbed me and forced me back to the building, fang watched me go with thhose amazing black eyes that I could lose myself in.

FANGS POV

I couldn't believe they took her from me again, my lips were still warm from where hers had been. Jeb looked at me and said simply follow me.

I did so even though all I wanted to do was run after max. he led me to a building, I bet you couldn't guess the colour of it, howd you know it was white?

Anyway I was led to the first door and jeb looked at me 'in each room one of the flcok are hidden or being tortured you need to get them and put them into the little door at the side where they will be safe I can give you my word that they will be safe, in the final room max is there so don't worry. But you better hurry because iggy isnt in one of these rooms you speak to him over the video phone he has ahard decision to make'

I was led to the door then he said 'now' I grabbed the handel and burst into the room. It was angel she was haging from the ceiling dog like animals were jumping up at her and trying to snap at her legs which she kept pulling up and away from them. She saw me and shouted 'save total' I looked and saw three of the dogs trying to tear total appaer tso I ran and plucked him up from the centre of them, they little dogs were ripping chunks from my legs. I ignored them and threw total up to angel he landed on her back 'chew the ropes you dumb dog' I shouted

He did and angel dropped into my arms along with the dog. I looked around the room and saw the small hatch door and I shoved them in without another thought, then I charged to another room stomping on the wee dogs as I went.

The next room was gazzy but he was just sitting there so I stood him up and led him to the room then he started stumbaling and singing he was drunk! I sat him in the room and let him sing somehting about spong and then as I went to leave the room he started to sing the beer song.

Ok why get a wee kid drunk? I will never know

Well anyway the next room was nudge I could tell before I got there inside was a large glass box, nudge was screaming from inside it eventhough her mouth as covered, rats swarmed over he body and she couldn't get out

I ran and found it was seeled I banged on it to get nudge to see me 'cover youre face!' I screamed and she did as I told her to. Then I smached it with my elbow. She cried as bits cut her but I grabbed her without thinking much and dragged her to the door then I locked her in. I know I was rushign but I wanted to get out of here.

The next room was empty I looked at the screen iggy was standing 'fang!' he cried out 'what do I do?' he asked paniking I looked his eyes were clear he could see me 'whats the problem'

'I can only have one, my sight or my wings' he said almost silently I stared then saw the sides of the screen no speakers or anything I looked at ig and said 'cover youre eyes iggy' I told him he was confuised but did so, I stood back then ran my shoulder into the glass and it cracked 'keep them shut ig' I shouted hten ran again and it broke.

It broke and I kinda fell inonto ig, I stood up pulling him with me 'ig come on max is in the next room and then we need t0 get the hellout' he nodded and followed me out to the next door when I saw the little hatch 'wait ig go int here' I said pointing he nodded and went to the door as I ran to the next door.

Inside I foroze ari was on max, they were on bed max was tied down screaming and trying to move blood lay everywhere on the bed and floor al max's.

'get off her you freak of nature' I grabbed him and pulled him back punchign him to the ground my foot rested on his headkeeping him down. I looked at max her jeans were tossed on the floor her top ripped almost off her bra underneth was torn, her knickers had holes from claws in the sides. Anger surged through me and I stomped my foot down really hard so his skull smashed then I ran over to max.

I pulled her to me 'oh max my max' I whispered to her, she smiled andwrapped her shaking arms around me, I grabbed her blood soakedjeans off the floor and helped her into them then I took of my hoodie and gave it to her to pull on.

An alram went of and the ceilign moved I took the chance and grabbed max flying out the little hatces were chimnylike things and the flock flew out with no bother then we were heading back.

I know it's a poop ending but it wasn't the end we flew towards austrailia and we ended up at a small island off the coast of it.

Thaks you for reading this can be continued in the darkestday of my life if you want a sad ending but there is no happy ending really 0.0 sorry about that.

Hope you liked it but I couldn't figure an edning out sinc ei lost the last one so it was kina pap sorry


End file.
